


Shopping Trip

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, Drama, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto needs new clothes and asks Rise for assistance. The two get closer over this little trip, but neither of them expected to bond as close as they did. Who would have thought shopping could bring 2 people closer to understanding each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**_March 04 2012_ **

Weather:   **Sunny**

_After School_

Naoto Shirogane left her classroom, sliding the door close behind her. She seems nervous; fidgeting a little ‘You can do this Naoto, she can help you out…’ she gulped, nipping forwards as she soon comes across the locker aisles and sees her; Rise Kujikawa. Her good friend and Persona user ally.

Just the person Naoto wanted to see. She seems to be packing a few things into her bag; an opportune moment to speak with her. Nervously mincing towards Rise’s unsuspecting back, Naoto nervously brushes her fingers with Rise’s own, feeling rather shy to call her name, given her current thoughts and goal in mind. Rise felt Naoto’s fingers though, unaware that that they were hers, for a moment admiring how soft the fingers felt. It isn’t until she turns around to see Naoto that she blushes a bit and smiles innocently at the detective “Naoto-kun, hi.” She greets the detective “You know you don’t have to do that to get my attention.” She says, still blushing. “But I don’t mind either way.”

“W-well…you see Rise-san I…” Naoto nervously tips her hat down to hide her view, feeling too nervous to talk, but Rise leans forward and looks up to see a nervous Naoto “A-ah Rise-san…”

“Hey, it’s just me Naoto-kun.” Rise offers the detective a kind smile “Is there something I can help you with?” she asks.

Naoto nods, taking a deep breath and slowly managing to calm herself enough to talk to Rise “Yes well…I have a situation that requires your expertise in particular…so c-can you help me…?” she asks, her voice coming out rather meek and high-pitched. Rise merely giggled and nods.

“Sure Naoto-kun, what do you need?” she asks. Naoto nervously fidgets and bites her lip, but comes out and says it.

“I…would like to go shopping…f-for women’s clothing…for myself. For the upcoming summer that is…” She mumbled that last part, but Rise heard her loud and clear.

Rise beam a radiating smile and Naoto could tell she wanted to jump for joy, as if something amazing had just happened “So you need my help picking out clothes Naoto-kun?”

Naoto nods “I figure that you’re the best in fashion from my small circle of friends, so…” she coughs and averts her gaze “Can you help me…?”

Rise smiled to her dear friend as she essentially was begging for her help; she was always happy to see the azurette, especially if she had free time to spare, and seeing Naoto in need made her heart race. This must have been hard for Naoto to do and say, since she tends to do things by herself most of the time. “I was going to go shopping by myself…buuut” she grins a bit to herself “I saw some really cute dresses at Croco Fur that I wanna try on, but I can’t go alone. How else am I supposed to show them off~?” she winks at the detective.

Naoto blushed, and sighed. She had a feeling there would be a catch; It’s Rise after all “And now you want to model them to me and you will make me pick which one looks best.”

Rise nods “Ding ding ding!” she giggles “Good deduction Naoto-kun!”

‘Hardly’ Naoto sweatdropped, but sighs “Very well Rise-san, I will help you pick out your dress; and in return I would like to try some women’s clothing, but nothing too revealing if you mind.”

Rise pouts at the limitation, but nods “Fiiinnee, I’ll pick something _modest_ ” she emphasizes the word for Naoto, who seems to relax and smiles at Rise.

“Thank you Rise-san, I put my future fashion statement in your um…” she sweatdrops and scratches her cheek “hopefully capable hands.” She clears her throat, ignoring Rise’s ‘hey!’ shout “A-anyways, shall we be off?”

“Mmm sure.” Rise nods, a cheeky grin on her face. Is she planning something…? “To Okina City!” she latches onto Naoto’s arm and the two head off; for better or worse, with Naoto wondering if she made the right decision after all.

‘Maybe I should have asked Amagi-senpai…or Ebihara-senpai.’ Naoto thought, admittedly regretting her decision a bit given Rise’s enthusiasm. It’s no secret to Naoto that Rise has wanted to see her in women’s clothing for some time, for whatever reasons Rise has (hopefully not perverted ones…).

It didn’t help that Rise didn’t let go of her arm. Yu is right; Rise can be quite clingy when she wants to be. It bothered her a bit, but didn’t have the heart to ask Rise to let go. She looks too happy, and Naoto likes it when Rise is happy. She’s herself that way, and Naoto admires that. Rise doesn’t have to know though…

The ride to Okina City was a short one, and Rise practically dragged Naoto to Croco Fur; Thankfully Naoto is able to keep up with Rise’s random bouts of speed “I am in no hurry Rise-san…” Naoto says, sweatdropping at Rise. Rise however shook her head.

“Come on Naoto-kun, we get there faster means more time to put you in se…cute women’s clothes.” Rise says excitedly as she practically tackles the doors to Croco fur open “And here we are.”

“Yes I noticed.” Naoto sweatdropped, realizing that this is her first time here “It’s so…pink.” She had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the store. ‘This is…a woman clothes store…?’  Naoto asked herself as Rise let go of her and began to browse the hangers, while Naoto looks around slowly.  ‘What strange selection…’ Naoto sweatdrops, distracted long enough for Rise to catch her by surprise.

“Naoto-kun.” Rise placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Naoto to flinch and turn back, grabbing Rise’s arm and about to twist it, but sighs of relief when it’s Rise, feeling a pang of guilt right away at seeing Rise’s shocked expression.

 “Please don’t scare me like that Rise-san.” Naoto said, gently letting go of Rise’s arm and nervously averting her gaze from Rise’s concerned look “Apologies for that.”

“N-no its fine” Rise offers a sincere, but still shaken up smile “I didn’t think you were _that_ distracted by the merchandise here.”

“Yes well” Naoto coughed, clearing her throat “I-I suppose curiosity got the best of me. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Rise shook her head

“No you didn’t.” Rise said and shows Naoto the clothes on her other arm “Hey, these are for you.”

“Ah, right. “Naoto nods, feeling rather flushed and takes the clothes “Thank you Rise-san…” she says rather shyly. She counts 3 sets of clothes.

“Hey.” Rise offers her a smile and giggle “Just helping a good friend out.”

“…R-Right…” Naoto said nothing more as Rise takes her to the changing rooms and Rise sits outside Naoto’s room and waits patiently.

The first outfit made Naoto rather conflicted as she comes out and poses for Rise “Um…it feels nice…” Naoto confesses “I-I worry about the top though, I feel like it reveals a little too much of my chest…”

“Really?” Rise says with a rather devious look on her face “I think it looks nice.”

“…Well…I like the pants, if a bit loose around the hips…” Naoto noted “I-I’m uncertain of this. Let me try another set.” She quickly goes back into the room and shuts the door.

‘Bummer.’ Rise thought, pouting a bit ‘I guess that was a bit too much.’ She felt a little guilty, but shook it off. Naoto didn’t pick it after all, nothing to worry about.

Naoto came back out with new clothes, but her face is rather red “Um…” she’s pulling the dress she’s wearing down “T-this is rather short, it feels too revealing!” it’s a simple dress, but yes rather short, it reaches up to Naoto’s thighs.

“Hm…” Rise eyes Naoto’s slender curvy legs all the way up “Yeah… “She said, rather distracted by Naoto’s exposed skin. Naoto, flustered at Rise’s gaze went back in. “H-Hey Naoto-kun!”

“I-I’m sorry but I cannot wear this! I will try the other set!” Naoto said from inside the room. Rise sighed and shook her head.

“Ok.” Rise said from outside, pouting ‘Man she has really nice legs, how does she keep them so smooth...?’ she thought, admittedly wanting to touch them but didn’t dare to out of respect for Naoto. Finally Naoto came out with the 3rd set. “…” Needless to say Rise was shocked at what Naoto is wearing. She wasn’t expecting it to fit Naoto so well “Woah…”

Naoto is wearing a white buttoned sleeveless dress shirt, with a sleeveless blue shirt underneath, blue short jeans that reach below her knee and brown wedge heel sandals. She also discarded her trademark hat. “W-well…?” Naoto asks “I kind of like this one.” She admits “It feels…comfortable enough. Not too feminine, but not too manly either.”

“…I love it.” Rise confesses, eyeing Naoto up and down all over “It’s…whoa it fits you too good Naoto-kun. You _got_ to keep this one.”

“…Really?” Naoto let out a small smile, feeling quite sure of herself with these clothes “I do like it…it feels right.” She smiles at Rise “Then it’s decided. I will get this one.” She says, feeling confident of her decision.

“Yes!” Rise grinned, jumping of joy “Nice job Naoto-kun!”

“The gratitude goes to you Rise-san.” Naoto says “You picked these out for me after all” she says in a deadpan manner, placing a hand on her hip.

Rise giggled and blushed a little bit “Well it was nothing. I’m just glad I found something that you like.”

“Indeed.” Naoto nods and returns to the changing room, returning to her school clothes and coming out, giving Rise the other 2 sets and keeping the set that she and Rise loved “I suppose it is my turn now?”

“Hey its fine Naoto-kun” Rise looks at her with a sincere smile “I’ll pick out the clothes for me and show them to you. You pick which one suits me best.”

“….Very well” Naoto nods “I suppose that works out better. I admit I wouldn’t know what to pick out for you.” She says rather embarrassed, tipping her hat “I will pay for these and wait for you at the changing rooms.”

“Ok!” Rise nods and skips out to pick out some clothes, while Naoto pays for hers and returns to the changing room, awaiting Rise’s return. Rise returned…with a rather big pile of clothes.

“Uh…” Naoto sweatdropped at Rise and the pile “Rise-san…”

“I’m back!” Rise smiles “Missed me Naoto-kun?”

“That is…one big pile of clothes.” She says, baffled by how Rise can carry that much and not look shaken. Is she stronger than she looks?

“Yeep!” Rise grins to Naoto “And I’m going to try them all~” she slips into the changing room and closes it. Naoto puts a hand on her face and sighs.

‘And there goes my entire afternoon…’ Naoto morbidly thought.

**-Hours later-**

Naoto and Rise boarded the train back to Inaba. Naoto looks rather tired, at least not as much as Rise does. In the end, Rise picked out only 1 set of clothes, much like Naoto.

“Aaah that was fun!” Rise smiles, leaning back on the seat “What do you think Naoto-kun?”

“Well it was…entertaining I suppose.” Naoto answered, rather flushed, tipping her hat down in embarrassment. Let’s just say some of Rise’s chosen outfits left a _lot_ to be desired. Regardless what she picked was rather modest, much like Naoto’s new clothes.

“We have to do that again” Rise says “Just the two of us.”

“…I suppose I won’t decline an invitation.” Naoto admits. “Though perhaps in advance, since you’ll be going back to idol business soon no? and I’ll be going back to solving cases.”

Rise’s eyes widened a bit at Naoto’s words, nodding silently as she strangely enough goes quiet. Naoto wondered if she said something wrong, but didn’t ask. The silence felt rather awkward, if a bit tense; neither saying anything to the other. Rise breaks the ice though. “Hey Naoto-kun…” Rise begins to talk, but her voice is rather low toned compared to her usual high tone “Is detective work…dangerous?”

Naoto raised an eyebrow at that, but nods “Well…yes, in a way. We solve cases and confront suspects that could turn out to be the criminal. So we put ourselves in harm’s way all the time. It comes with the job.”

“…” Rise went silent for a moment, looking down, her hands joined together. It seems that she is worried about something. Naoto had an idea as to what it is though.

“Are you worried about my safety?” Naoto asks. Rise nods, glancing at her. Naoto smiles and places a hand on Rise’s shoulder “Rise-san, I’ll be fine. I’m aware of the dangers, but it comes with the job.”

“I know that…” Rise mumbles rather solemnly, turning her head to see Naoto “I just…I want my friends to be safe, and you’re one of my friends Naoto-kun. I don’t want to hear from you in a hospital, with a bullet on your chest.” She bits her lip and looks down in shame. Was it right of her to say that?

“…Rise-san.” Naoto gently places a hand on Rise’s cheek and caresses it “I appreciate your concern, but this is the path that I have chosen.” She smiles “I know nothing I say will make you feel better…so how about if I text you every day? To let you know I’m well and safe.”

Rise lets out a small audible gasp at Naoto’s actions and words, feeling her heart flutter and race a million times per second. She raises her head and looks at Naoto, conflicted about her feelings on the situation, but understanding that she doesn’t want to get in Naoto’s way; it wouldn’t be right. If this is what she wants to do, who is she to stop her? “Naoto-kun…”

“In return, I’ll try my best to see your concerts.” Naoto says “I’m not a fan of loud music…” she blushes a bit “But after seeing some of your music videos, I can at least see the effort and hard work you and everyone else puts into them. I can respect that, and that is the Rise that I want to see every day. Is that clear?”

“………Naoto-kun…” Rise couldn’t take it anymore and hugged the girl tight, sobbing a bit, but not too much, sniffling as she keeps the detective wrapped around her arms “Thank you…”

“…” Naoto closed her eyes and returns the hug slowly “We’ll be alright Rise-san. Trust in me, in our friends…and in yourself most of all. You of all people taught me that.”

“…You’re right.” Rise smiles, sniffling and pulling back, wiping the remains of her tears “I’m sorry, I got a little emotional there.”

“It is fine. It was a hard moment for you.” Naoto smiles “Thank you for your sincerity Rise-san. I appreciate it. Your help as well today, in the past and hopefully future days.”

“Y-yeah…” Rise’s smile widens a bit, finding herself blushing as well as she looks deep into Naoto’s eyes…and then yelps and turns back, fiddling with her hands. “S-So…” Rise coughed, averting her gaze from Naoto, still blushing “Wanna grab something to eat at Inaba…?”

“Hm…” Naoto ponders on it, and nods “Grandfather is out on business, and I am rather tired to cook…sure.” She smiles at Rise “I don’t mind a beef bowl from Aiya’s.”

“Hehe, sure.” Rise smiles at Naoto, the two having small chat for the duration of the train ride, and hopefully, the start of something stronger between them.

 

_Rise and Naoto spent the evening together…_


End file.
